Harry Potter and International
by Princess Hermione3
Summary: Discontinued! Harry is invited to attend International Magical Advanced, another school of Magic. he accepts, and this is about his first year there. Pranks, lessons, animangi all included
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Again, all that is mine is the plot, and I apologise if I have copied from anyone. I hope you enjoy it!

Title: Harry Potter and International

Author: Princess Hermione

Chapter: Chapter 1

Chapter name: Hogwarts

Rating: PG just to be safe.

Chapter 1

Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked up from his work when there was a knock on the door of his office. 

"Come in," he called. The door opened and a man walked in. A white shirt went over black pants and a black jacket completed the suit along with a tie. Hair as black as night was cut short, and brown eyes watched everything around him with a calculating eye. He walked calmly and confidently, no emotion showing on his face. He came to the front of the desk and bowed shortly,

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Duke Phoenixi," he greeted him. Dumbledore rose and returned the bow,

"Headmaster Windsor, Duke Godwinson," Albus replied in the formal tone required, "please have a seat." He gestured slightly and a chair slid over to where Edward was.

"Now, what brings the headmaster of International to Hogwarts?" he asked, smiling pleasantly.

"I have come in regards to one of your students, who we would like to join us at International Magical," Edward replied.

"And who might that student be, that you yourself come instead of another teacher?" Albus inquired.

"The boy named 'Harry Potter'. He has enough rank to give me reason to come myself," he replied quickly.

"Ah yes, Mr Potter," Albus leaned forward, "he has plenty of magical talent, that is for sure, but I do not know how he will react to leaving his friends for the time it will take him to complete his schooling."

"Yes, so in order to get him into the school, we are prepared to make a deal with him. If he will attend International Magical we will, once he has caught up to thirteenth year, run a test in Hogwarts and find up to twenty four students who will join him. As it is, we are certain that Miss Granger will be of sufficient knowledge to join him once he has caught up."

"Indeed, that will get him to join you, and I have no problems with that. You can certainly teach him to defend himself better than we can. And, we are also nearing our population limit, with the new first years we will be at our limit, if at least one person does not leave," Albus agreed.

"So, do I have your permission to recruit Mr. Potter into International Magical?" Edward asked, rising.

"Indeed, I could not deny him the chance that I myself got," Albus smiled, also rising, "Good day to you, Duke Godwinson." He bowed shortly, a movement copied by Edward,

"Good day, Duke Phoenixi." Edward smiled and stepped outside the office, leaving the door open.

"Portal International Magical Advanced," he snapped his fingers and vanished in a blaze of blue and gold light.

Albus smiled grimly, Harry would certainly learn things vital to his survival at International. He would also finally learn to control his estates as Duke of Richmond, and Earl of Lancaster. He would certainly surprise everyone when and if he returned to Hogwarts for a visit.


	2. Change of Schools

A/N: All I own is the plot, and I must concede ownership of some of that to the wonderful author of 'Harry Potter and the Crown Princess'; Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina

Title: Harry Potter and International

Author: Princess Hermione

Chapter: Chapter 2

Chapter name: Change of Schools

Rating: PG just to be safe.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke to sun streaming on his face through the open window. He glanced at his alarm clock, it read 8:54. After what happened last year, the Dursleys were too scared to do anything to stop him from doing what he wanted. Unfortunately, Dudley was still on his diet, meaning the rest of the family was.

Harry had returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about a week ago. Harry Potter was a wizard, a very famous one for that matter. At the age of one, a killing curse rebounded and killed the caster, although at the loss of Harry's parents. Now he was living with his only living relatives, the Dursleys. 

Downstairs he heard the door bell ring, and the padding of feet which meant Dudley had gone to open the door. There was a murmur of voices, and then the door shut. Harry slid out of bed, and quickly changed into his normal clothes. He made his way downstairs as if he didn't notice that the doorbell had gone.

Downstairs, a man was near the door talking softly to Dudley who had a very scared look on his face. The man wore long trousers of black, and a black shirt as well. A black cloak flowed from his shoulders, and his hair was short. He looked like an ordinary muggle. The man looked up as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in. His brown eyes swivelled around the room until the came to rest on Harry and met his stare equally. The man broke into a smile and stepped forward,

"Mr. Potter I presume," he said. Aunt Petunia gasped as her eyes became as big as saucers. Uncle Vernon paled, obviously realising that the man was one of Harry's 'kind'. Dudley immediately clutched his fat bottom, while Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember meeting this man before.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," he confirmed. The man extended his hand as Harry walked towards him.

"I'm Headmaster Edward Windsor of the International Magical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he smiled, as Harry shook his hand briefly, "It is the magical half of the school known to most muggles as International School."

"No doubt you are wondering why I am here, as you do not attend International Magical," at Harry's nod he continued, "I am here to offer you a place in International Magical Advanced as a thirteenth year, the equivalent of Hogwarts fifth year." Harry gaped as he recalled what he had found out last term about International Magical. 

International Magical was a school to which only the most talented witches and wizards were admitted to. The witches and wizards spend sixteen years in school, beginning from the age of six and finishing at 22. In the Academic division they are taught Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, Charms, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, Latin, French, Mandarin as well as duelling. Of course, they could take other subjects, but those were the compulsory ones. Then, if they were permitted to join the Advanced division they also had to take Dark Arts, Duelling, Arithmancy, French, Egyptian, Greek, Mandarin, Cantonese, and African in addition to fencing, knife/dagger fighting, horse riding and archery. Other languages as well as axe wielding, and lance work were optional. Of course, those with ranking backgrounds took Politics and Etiquette as well. The term began August 1st, and finished June 10th. The International day worked on 48 hours, the equivalent of two standard days.

Harry also thought back to what he knew about the Headmaster of International. Powerful enough to rival even Dumbledore, he had vast sums of knowledge at his disposal. He was the descendant of Queen Victoria's youngest daughter, therefore his last name was Windsor. He was not, however, anywhere close to being in line for the throne.

Harry recalled himself to the present. 

"But, I thought pupils began at the age of six," Harry protested, wide-eyed.

"Indeed. But we have made an exception for you, as you have proven yourself to be powerful enough to gain entry," he replied calmly, "also we will, once you are at level 8 on all of the compulsory subjects, choose up to 24 students from Hogwarts to attend International with you. It has already been cleared with Professor Dumbledore."

"I accept, sir," Harry agreed, eyes shining. To be allowed admittance into International Magical Advanced! It was a very select school! Only 2000 students made it into International Magical each year and only 500 of them into Advanced!

"Thankyou, please go upstairs and pack your bag. We will leave now to ensure you can get adjusted to the school," Headmaster Windsor requested as he turned to the Dursleys. Harry quickly ran up the stairs, and threw all of his belongings into his trunk, before quickly heading back downstairs to where Headmaster Windsor was explaining to the Dursleys that they would never need to look after their nephew again. Arrangements were being made for him to stay elsewhere during the holidays. Needless to say the Dursleys were extremely happy! Professor Windsor took the trunk and shrunk it with a tap of his wand. He put it in his pocket and turned to face Harry. 

"Come, Mr. Potter," Professor Windsor headed to the door and quickly exited the house. He led Harry down the road and then turned off onto a side road. Before them, a large house loomed. White walls and red tiles made up the framework, windows allowed light inside.

Harry was led into a room off the side of the main hallway. White walls were bare, and the wooden floor and naught but a large white tiled diamond in the centre and a small control panel on a stand. The wooden roof had a black tiled diamond over the white one. Professor Windsor gestured for Harry to step into the white diamond. Harry complied nervously. Professor Windsor moved to the control panel and pushed a button. A voice spoke briefly,

"Portalling to IMA teachers quarters." Simultaneously, a column of golden light beamed down from the black diamond and encompassed Harry who disappeared with a flicker. The beam disappeared, and Professor Windsor smiled. He snapped his fingers, and he vanished in a flare of blue and gold light.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! How do you like my story? As you can see, many aspects of this story were derived from 'Harry Potter and the Crown Princess' by Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina. If you haven't read her story I advise you to do so, it is a brilliant story.


End file.
